Legal Drug : A Look Into the Future
by Chi Mousey
Summary: Finally a fic about LegalLawful Drug! Hark the hereos are here! Rikuo and Kazahaya make their debut in their very own fic. Of course Kakai and Saiga are in it too. Join our hereos as they trek on many dangerous missions and explore their mysterious pa
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the manga 'Legal Drug' or other Clamp creations. All copyrights reserved on these characters are held by the Clamp creators.

Chi: Hey, 'member me? Well maybe not, maybe you haven't read my other fics cause I posted them all at about the same time. Anyways if you have read my other fics, thanks, and I'm warning you now. This is not going to resemble the others in any ways, for the most part. There will be no terrible three-some, Jaheira, Chi, and Hotaru, in this one. This one is strictly Legal Drug and other Clamp creations. Oh well, be sure to tell me if you like the change or not.

Prologue:

"Oh man, I'm late!" A young man charged out of the movie theatre and down the street to where he knew the drug store lay.

"Hold it right there." A hand came over his mouth as a strong arm pulled him into a back alley. "Where do you think you're going?" His gang of kidnappers laughed at him. "Remember us?" His eyes grew wide. "That's what I thought." The kidnapper holding him smiled as he was gagged and cuffed. "You're going to pay for what your friend did to us." He kneed the man in the stomach causing him to double over. "Take him to the mansion." The gang dragged the man off.

"Here you are prissy."

One of the men threw him onto the old mansion's floor. The man looked around at the old rotting house in which he lay. He jumped at the sight of a charcoaled body lying next to him. The woman groaned as one of the men picked at her.

"Leave her alone!" The man yelled as one of his kidnappers removed his gag and cuffs. The gang leader laughed.

"Don't you like her?" He kicked the dying woman's body. "She's that woman your friend was looking for."

The man's eyes widened. "Tsukiko?" She looked up at him wearily. "What do you want with her?" The man asked desperately. "What do you want with me?"

The gang leader grabbed a fistful of the man's hair and jerked his head up. "We thought that since we went to all this trouble to find her for you that you would be grateful and do us a favor. That and we have a score to settle with you and your friend, or don't you remember?" The man squirmed nervously as a switch blade was pulled. "Of course since she is battered up and dying the best thing to do would just hand over the body, afterall all your friend said was that he wanted to find her. He never specified how or when let alone if she was alive or dead." The kidnapper smiled. "I'll just put her out of her misery."

"No." The man rocketed himself sideways protecting the woman from the knife that landed in his chest. The gang members laughed as he quickly began to lose consciousness. "Ri…kuo…"

Somewhere downtown Rikuo was locked in a bar fight. He grabbed his chest in pain.

"That stab of mine bothering you?" His attacker smirked.

"Hardly," Rikuo grimaced ignoring the stab wound in his shoulder, "my heart feels like it's being ripped out…" he whispered.

"Hey look," one of the bar members pointed out the window, "the old mansion's on fire."

Rikuo jerked his eyes to the sight. Kazahaya's words echoed inside his head.

_"I've always wanted to visit the mansion, to see what's inside."_

_"Why?" Rikuo asked. "It's only a broken down building."_

_"If you don't care then I'll just go alone, one of these nights I'll just go."_

_Wait, Kazahaya, you wouldn't have, would you?_ "We'll finish this later." Rikuo barged out into the street.

"Hey!"

The man screamed out in pain as the gasoline touched his open wounds. "Heh, heh, say your prayers girly man." The leader lit a match igniting the house and floor. They left their two hostage's in their dire state.

The man looked down at the woman he tried to protect. "I'm sorry." His leg caught fire. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

The mansion's doors burst open. "Kazahaya?"

"Rikuo?" The man looked up almost completely engulfed in flames. "I'm sorry," he smiled.

"Kazahaya!"

Kakai sat up straight with a sudden jerk. "Bad dream again?" Saiga asked from his usual position on the couch.

Kakai nodded. "I'm afraid it's getting worse." He rubbed his head rearranging the papers on his desk where he had fallen asleep. "Something terrible is going to happen, something terrible for them two, and sometime soon."

End of Prologue

Chi: So what did you think? Yes, even though my character isn't in this I will go by my name. Don't worry, I have chapter 1 done, it's just stuck on my laptop so I have to decode it before switching it over to my pc. It'll take me a day or two.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the manga 'Legal Drug' or other Clamp creations. All copyrights reserved on these characters are held by the Clamp creators.

Chi: Here you go all you Legal/Lawful Drug lovers out there! I finally got Chapter 1 decoded! WOOT!

I would like to thank EarnestInBerlin for reviewing! THANK YOU! You were my first review! Please, please review again! (bows)

Chapter 1

The couples danced and swayed to the dying music. One lone girl stood against the wall, her arms crossed, scanning the room. She sighed brushing her long hair from out infront of her face. She checked her watch, he was late. Nervously she fluffed her skirt.

"Would you like to dance?" She looked up startled.

"Took you long enough," she growled taking the man's hand.

"Blame it on the rental." He motioned to the car he parked outside. "So, how's it going?"

"Not good." Her eyes shifted around the room as a new slow song started. "I still haven't found it."

"Idiot."

The girl stared at him angrily. "Who are you calling an idiot!"

"Quiet," he whispered, "you're making a scene." He smirked as she uttered an unrecognizable growl. "So, are you going to tell me what you're looking for, or not?"

"Are you nuts! I'm not letting you in on my job!" She pouted ignoring the other's stares. "I need the money more than you do."

He sighed. "Fine, but you'd better hurry, the dance is almost over."

The song ended and they stepped apart. "I'm getting some punch." The girl mumbled walking over to the snack table.

She looked around after grabbing a glass. She snorted. Her date had already acquired a crowd of admirers. He smiled at her 'jealousy' from a distance. Her temper flared as she stomped off to the bathroom. Luckily no one was there as they were all probably getting ready for the last dance. She checked all the stalls and flipped out a cell phone.

"So what is it I'm looking for again?" She asked.

"A ring that one of the men is wearing on his left ring finger. You slip it off asking to wear it and then when returning it replace it with a fake. Kudo, are you listening?"

"Huh, what?" Kazahaya was dragged back to his senses. "Sorry, there was a big bug. I had to squish it."

"You're hopeless," Saiga sighed. Kakai suppressed a laugh then took the phone back. "You do have the fake ring, don't you Kudo?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Kazahaya played with the ring on his finger. "I have it."

"Good the--" the phone cut off.

"Kakai? Saiga?" Kazahaya shrugged and re-dialed.

Someone pounded on the door. "Hey stupid, did you fall in?" Kazahaya glared snapping his phone shut. He checked his appearance and threw the door open. Rikuo caught it. "Well?"

"Shut up." Kazahaya grumbled.

"Hey sweetie, wanna come ride with me?" A sleek looking man came up to the two.

"W-what?" Kazahaya retreated to the safety of Rikuo's side.

"I'll be sure to treat you better than this thug." He gestured with his hand to Rikuo.

_Thug?_ Rikuo frowned.

"So what do you say?" The man offered the same hand to Kazahaya. A strange glint caught his eye. There was a class ring on his ring finger.

Kazahaya smiled. _Found you._ "Sure."

Rikuo started. "Kazahaya, I don't think--."

"Let her choose her own partners." The man growled as his friends surrounded him.

"See ya." Kazahaya smiled molding himself into the man's arms. His target was in sight and he wasn't letting it go. After a few minutes of talking Kazahaya asked to wear the man's ring. He complied.

"So uh," the man smiled down at Kazahaya pulling him in closer, "it's the last slow song."

"Y-yeah," Kazahaya stammered. Now that he thought about it, this man was rather scary. He pushed himself back. "Do you mind? I don't like being so close."

"Right," the man smiled, but pulled him back in.

"Please," Kazahaya tried to push back, but the man was too strong for him. _Crap._

"Hey," Rikuo grabbed the man's shoulder, "she said she didn't like being so close."

_Rikuo?_ Kazahaya gave him a questioning look.

"Aw shut it Rikuo." The man growled ignoring him as his friends began to surround them. "You always get the good looking ones, I want this one."

Rikuo laughed. "If you want good looking I'd look for someone else."

"Hey!" Kazahaya pouted.

The man smiled tugging Kazahaya's mouth way too close to his. "It's okay doll, I'll treat you better, promise."

"Stop!" Kazahaya pushed back.

"Aw come on." He played with Kazahaya's dress making his straps fall.

_Crap! Rikuo!_ He gave Rikuo a pleading look. He looked back almost saying what price will you pay?_ Anything!_

Rikuo smiled, then frowned. "He said leave him alone." Rikuo grabbed the man's hand giving the stunned Kazahaya an evil look.

"He?" The man looked at Kazahaya, everyone did. The man grabbed the top of Kazahaya's dress and ripped it off. Kazahaya was suddenly glad for the sweat pants he was wearing. "What!"

"Jerk!" Kazahaya grabbed his dress and ran out of the gym as everyone laughed.

"Hey," Rikuo caught up to him minutes later. Kazahaya brushed the tears from his eyes before Rikuo could see them, "don't worry, I took care of him."

"What?" Kazahaya stared at him.

Rikuo smiled. "I didn't do it for you idiot, he had it coming. He owed me 20 bucks."

"Oh." He sighed fingering his hand. _What? Oh no!_ The ring was gone. _Where is it! Crap, I must have dropped it! Crap, crap, crap._

---------------------

"Damn man, what was his problem?"

The man messaged his jaw. "I don't know."

"You paid him back last week, didn't you."

"Yeah," he fingered his ring that Kazahaya had dropped, "but at least I got this back." His eyes turned to slits, "That man...Kazahaya."

------------------------

"What!" Kazahaya's jaw dropped. "You mean it was Rikuo's ring you wanted all along!"

Kakai nodded as Rikuo handed him his class ring. "Stupid," Rikuo started, "I was the only one at the dance with a ring on the left hand."

"But...but..." Kazahaya pouted as Saiga gave Rikuo what was supposed to be _his_ money. "How come he gets the money!"

Kakai smiled. "Because he successfully handed over the ring."

Rikuo smiled evilly. "I heard your phone conversation while you were primping and thought I'd give Kakai a call myself."

"Why you...!" Kazahaya made a jump for him, but missed and tackled the boxes of things waiting to be stocked.

"Oh, Kudo, how nice of you to get a heads start on tomorrow's stock." Kakai giggled as Saiga picked him up. "Be sure to stack it all back neatly before you go to bed."

Kazahaya looked at every piece of merchandise that he had knocked over. "But that'll take forever!"

Rikuo laughed. "Then you'd better get going." Kakai said with a face that nearly scared Kazahaya half to death. "You don't want to go hungry again, do you?"

_SCARY! _"Yes sir." He cried and got to work. It was hours before he was allowed to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the manga 'Legal Drug' or other Clamp creations. All copyrights reserved on these characters are held by the Clamp creators.

Chi: Thank you to Goddess.Of.Thunder for reviewing! Woot, this chapter starts with the Clamp cross-overs! I will try to have at least a few chapters for each manga. I will do my best to keep in mind how each and every character would act.

These following chapters will be a cross-over with Clamp's Wish. If you haven't read this then here are the original character bios.

**Kohaku**  
The angel Kohaku was sent to earth by God to find the missing archangel Hisui. A bit of a ditz, Kohaku soon finds herself in trouble, but she's rescued by the doctor Shuichiro. When he won't accept her offer to repay him with a wish, Kohaku moves in with him, helping out with watering the garden (the one task she can perform that doesn't usually end in disaster). The longer she stays with Shuichiro, the more she becomes attached to him. By day she takes the form of an elegant human woman, but by night she's reduced to her weaker form - a pudgy cherub.

**Koryu**  
This lesser devil is investigating why Kohaku's been slumming on Earth. He loves to tease Kohaku about her pudgy cherub appearance, but by day, Koryu becomes a rather unimpressive and pudgy demon himself. A troublesome meddler, Koryu makes things difficult for Kohaku and Shuichiro.

**Ruri & Hari**  
These mischievous twin cat-demons answer to their master, Koryu. They can transform into common housecats when they need to go unnoticed on Earth. In exchange for Koryu's affections, they'll do anything he asks.

**Hisui**  
One of God's archangels, Hisui exiles herself to Earth after she falls in love with the greater devil, Kokuyo. When Hisui doesn't report back in, God sends Kohaku to investigate.

**Kokuyo**  
Formerly a playboy of the underworld, Kokuyo's a changed devil once he falls in love with the archangel Hisui. Their forbidden love will shake the foundations of Heaven and Hell.

**Shuichiro Kudo**  
Shuichiro is the man who has everything - a successful medical practice, a huge house, and lots of money. So when he rescues Kohaku, an angel, from an evil crow with a devilish design and she offers him a wish, there isn't anything he really wants. A man of science, Shuichiro is skeptical about the supernatural world that literally falls into his life, but before long he accepts things for what they are and takes in Kohaku as a roommate.

Note: Kokuyo has not yet pronounced his love to Hisui in this cross-over so therefore he still has both eyes and Hisui still has the glow on her heavenly wings. You will probably only understand this if you have read the books.

Chapter 2

"Hey Kazahaya, stupid, wake up."

"Eh?" Kazahaya barely opened his eyes to just close them again. "Go away Rikuo." He turned over.

"Kudo-kun if you don't wake up we'll get reprimanded."

"What?" Kazahaya rubbed his eyes.

"I told you he'd be a bad bunkmate." Rikuo smirked. "Get up stupid."

Rikuo pulled the covers out from under Kazahaya causing him to fall face first onto the floor.

"Why you!" Kazahaya jumped to his feet shaking his fist threateningly at Rikuo.

"You're late for breakfast." Rikuo stated exiting the cabin room.

"Kudo-kun, are you alright?" A young boy, of about the same age of Kazahaya, with wavy blonde hair that was styled somewhat like his, and pure blue eyes stood beside him. His hands were held before him in an almost prayer like gesture.

"Who are you?" Kazahaya asked swishing his hair back to get a better look.

"You've been bunking with Chubby here and you still can't remember it's name?" A very small toddler-size boy with jet black hair and beet red eyes laughed from his perch on the other bunk. His two kittens purred, brushing against his sides. "I think I like you kid."

"I'm not Chubby!" The blonde yelled.

"Nea," the chibi boy stuck out his tongue. The activity center bell rang. "Now look what you made me do Chubby! You made me miss breakfast!"

The chibi boy jumped from his bed, his cats in tow. Getting an evil idea, he grabbed a suitcase off the others boy's bed and ran out the door.

"Wait, you come back here with that!" The other boy charged after him.

Kazahaya couldn't help but laugh as he watched the elder boy chase after the little one. He wondered what their relation was.

"That Koryu sure does have a lot of spunk, doesn't he?" Kazahaya jumped. "Here," Rikuo held out a half-eaten muffin, "you missed breakfast."

"Oh sure, thanks, leftovers," Kazahaya scowled reaching for the muffin.

"It's not for you," Rikuo jerked the muffin out of reach, "it's for them." He motioned to the large pan that worked as a make-shift bird feeder. "You let Koryu skip out on it again this morning."

"That little punk!" Kazahaya growled along with his stomach as Rikuo watched him break the muffing up. "I swear that little brat is worse than the devil himself!"

"You sure of that?"

"Kokuyo!" Kazahaya stared.

Rikuo nodded, "Head Counselor. Is there something you need?"

The tall black haired Kokuyo nodded. "Rikuo, Hisui needs your help at the activity's room." He stated pointing in the direction of the room.

"Yes Sir," Rikuo bowed and headed off in that general direction.

"You," he turned his menacing black gaze on Kazahaya, "why aren't you with the other campers?"

"I, uh, Koryu skipped out on feeding duty."

Kokuyo smiled evilly. "Is that so?" He sent Kazahaya a threatening glare. "Don't let him get away with that again, now get going."

"Yes Sir!" Kazahaya bowed and speed off to where the other campers were enjoying their daytime activities.

Kokuyo rubbed his face glancing through his fingers at the ground beneath him to the place he used to call home. "Father, what are you two thinking? What are He and you planning?"

End of Chapter 2

Chi: 0.0 Scary Kokuyo! I wouldn't have wanted to be Kudo-kun when he kept sending those threats and glares and stuff. (shivers) Alas this chapter was short, but not to worry, the next chapter is well on its way!

Preview:

"I'm sorry Kudo-kun! You must have been lonely." He sniffed.

"It's alright," Kazahaya went to pat his head. The moment his hand came near, his heart twisted in pain and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Kudo-kun!"


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the manga 'Legal Drug' or other Clamp creations. All copyrights reserved on these characters are held by the Clamp creators.

These following chapters will be a cross-over with Clamp's Wish. If you haven't read this then the original character bios are posted with Chapter 2.

Chi: YAY! Chapter 3, Enjoy! Oh, by the way once school starts, which I unfortunately think is only like 2 weeks away, I will probably update more due to me getting bored in class and randomly writing on my fics/stories.

Chapter 3

_"What's up with these people?" Kazahaya asked breaking up yet another fight between two groups of campers. "Only the little boys come out at day with the older girls, where the older boys come out at day with the younger girls, and they're always at each other's throats. I don't understand!"_

_"I know," Rikuo frowned, "you would think the older kids would want to be out together and visa versa, but still, the boys are always the ones starting the fights with the girls. It's so odd, but what's odder is that they haven't tried to attack you Kazahaya."_

_"And why would they do that?" Kazahaya asked._

_Rikuo smiled. "Cause you look so girly and your almost always in a dress."_

_"Why you!" Rikuo dodged his punch. "I don't look like a girl, AND I only wear dresses when I'm forced to by you or Kakei!"_

_"But still," Rikuo thought, ignoring Kazahaya's rant, "these people are strange, even the other counselors are odd. We should be careful while we're here."_

"Right," Kazahaya sighed trying to collect his calm before entering the activity's room. That stare from Kokuyo had iced him to the bone. He opened the door to be bombarded by the multiples of arguments that the campers were having. "Not again," Kazahaya whined leaning his head against the doorframe.

"Oh, Kazahaya!" Koryu let go of Kohaku's suitcase to wave. Kohaku, Kazahaya's girl, not boy as he had first thought, bunk mate who he had temporarily forgotten, toppled over backwards. "Kazahaya over here!"

Growling Kazahaya pushed his sleeves up and stomped over. He shook his fist at the tiny Koryu, "Don't be so disrespectful you! Call me Kudo."

Koryu smiled, "But Rikuo-kun calls you Kazahaya, is he more special to you than me?"

Kazahaya growled, glaring at Rikuo who happened to be staring at him from across the room next to the angelic looking Madam Hisui with her long blond hair and fair looks.

_I'll kill you Rikuo!_ Kazahaya mouthed in anger.

_I love you too, Kazahaya._ Rikuo smiled, sniggering when Kazahaya's temper flared.

"Oh, Kudo-kun!" Kohaku looked up, having stuffed all her personal things back into her suitcase. "Kudo-kun, Rikuo-sempai came in without you and I worried about you being out there all by yourself with Kokuyo. You must have been so scared and lonely!"

Kazahaya twitched, tired already. "We don't do _everything_ together!" Kazahaya scoffed causing Koryu and yet again Rikuo to howl with laughter. "And besides, you were the one who left me first. And you!" He pointed at Koryu who wiped the tears from his eyes. "You skipped out on feeding the birds again!"

Koryu scowled. "I hate birds and I hate feeding them even more. Why can't Kohaku feed them, she likes it?"

"That's beside the point, it's your job." Kazahaya stated.

"Kudo-kun!" Kohaku grabbed him by the waist. "I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm sorry for leaving you. I didn't think, I didn't…"

Kazahaya wiped the surprised look off his face while Koryu stuck his tongue out in disgust as he turned to look a different way, his cats turning with him. "It's alright."

"But," Kohaku sniffed, "but…"

"You worry too much." Kazahaya smiled.

"I'm sorry Kudo-kun!" Koryu mimicked Kohaku. "You must have been lonely." He sniffed, then burst out laughing.

"It's alright," Kazahaya glared at Koryu who went to pat his own head, mimicking now Kazahaya who went to pat Kohaku's head. The moment Kazahaya's hand came near, his heart twisted in pain and he fell to the ground.

"Kudo-kun!"

--------------------------

"Your friend has collapsed." Madam Hisui nodded towards the group of campers that gathered around the fallen Kazahaya. "Poor boy, Kohaku can be very emotional when she and Shuichiro are apart. You may go to him if you like."

Rikuo nodded, realizing that Madam Hisui was actually ordering him to leave. One look back at her showed the reason why she wanted him gone, Kokuyo had arrived to fill his space. They were definitely in love, but something about their feelings seemed wrong, forbidden. Rikuo had noticed long ago that they were the only ones who wouldn't fight with eachother or the campers.

--------------------------

"Ugh," Kazahaya rubbed his head. He felt a terrible headache coming on.

"Kudo-kun! Are you alright!" Kohaku loomed over him. A worried look devoured her face.

"I'm fine," Kazahaya lied.

"Are you sure?" Kohaku asked bending to inspect him better.

"Ye—" something caught his eye. Kohaku seemed different. She had wings, brilliant white wings! Kazahaya frantically looked around him. Everyone had wings, white or black depending whether girl or boy! He noticed Rikuo standing on the edge of the crowd around him and the brilliant images of the wings faded. "I'm fine," he assured himself, "I'm completely fine." Rikuo frowned.

Later that night.

"Psst, hey Kazahaya."

"Uh?" Kazahaya mumbled being woken from his slumber.

"Aw Ruri, isn't he pretty like Master while he sleeps?"

"Uh huh Hari, he sure is!"

"What?" Kazahaya blinked. Two black haired twin teen girls stood bent over him a slightly taller black haired boy who looked a lot like the tiny Koryu stood behind them.

"Master can we eat him?" Huri asked cuddling up to the boy.

"Yeah, can we?" Ruri cuddled as well.

The boy laughed. "Not tonight girls, he's not on the menu tonight."

"Are you Master?"

"Please say you are." They purred as he laughed whispering in their ears.

Kazahaya mumbled and turned over to go back to sleep. "Oh no you don't!" The boy grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him out of bed. "I need your help."

"Why?" Kazahaya asked grumpily.

"Well you see Master can't read maps too well and he needs you to help him find this place." Ruri pointed to a place on the map that Hari held.

"A hot springs?"

The boy nodded. "Come on Kazahaya," he twirled his finger on Kazahaya's chest causing him to blush, "do it for me, please."

Kazahaya shoved him away, snatching the map in the process. "What's wrong with you people!"

"So you'll do it?" The boy asked.

Kazahaya stomped out of the room. "Yippee!" The girls skipped out after him.

End of Chapter 3

Chi: Wow, I just did two chapters in one night and I'm gonna start on another. Woot! I like this ficy! So much room to explore and create! Yay! Next chapter will involve more of Wish so stay tuned it will probably be the last Wish one!

Preview:

"Koryu how could you!" Kohaku ran to her room, tears streaming down her face.

------

"Rikuo? Where are you?"

"Who's there?" Kazahaya turned around, he could have sworn that the tree had spoken.

------

"Kazahaya?" Rikuo froze plastering himself behind a rock. _Kokuyo? What are you doing?_

"I love you Kohaku, you and no one else."

Chi: 0.0 Suspenseful!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the manga 'Legal Drug' or other Clamp creations. All copyrights reserved on these characters are held by the Clamp creators.

These following chapters will be a cross-over with Clamp's Wish. If you haven't read this then the original character bios are posted with Chapter 2.

Chi: WOOT, I checked my reviews today and I had five! THANK YOU EarnestInBerlin! I'm really beginning to like you! Oh, and sorry for the confusion, but so far I don't even know how chapter 1 and 2+3+4 are related. It'll come to me probably right when I finish this so I'll have to go back and edit it in to this somehow. Anyways, here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

Chapter 4

"Kokuyo, is that you?" Madam Hisui turned nervously in the bath.

"Don't worry, it is." Kokuyo brushed the side of her cheek with his hand.

"Did you give the potion to Kohaku?" Hisui asked, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him nod. "Good, maybe she can finally be happy, if only for one night."

------------------------

"Kohaku?"

"Shuichiro," the now tiny Kohaku flew into his arms, "Shuichiro, I didn't think you would actually come!"

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well humans aren't—"

"What's that?" Shuichiro asked pointing to the small vile that Kohaku had strung around her neck.

"Oh this?" She pulled it off. "Kokuyo gave me this."

"Kokuyo gave _you_ something?"

Kohaku smiled. "Uh huh. Kokuyo said that if I took this then I would be able to be big for just one night. That's why I thought if you came we could meet here." She motioned to the springs around them. "It's such a lovely place that I wanted to show you it."

_At night?_ Shuichiro sighed. "You're too kind Kohaku."

------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Ruri complained rubbing up against their Master, the boy.

"No." Kazahaya stated for the umpteenth time.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Huri grumbled clinging to her Master's other arm.

"No," Kazahaya looked down at the map. He turned it another way, "we're perfectly fine." He flipped it back to another angle again.

"We're lost." The boy sighed putting his arms around the two girls.

"Who's there?" Rikuo shined his flashlight on the group.

"Ow!" Kazahaya shielded his eyes. "Damnit you ruined my night vision!"

"It serves you right for being out past curfew." Rikuo sneered joining the four. "Where do you campers think you're going this late at night?"

"None of your bees wax," Kazahaya growled.

"We're going to the hot springs," the boy hung his arms around Kazahaya's shoulders, "wanna come?"

"Get off!" Kazahaya blushed trying to duck out from under him, but the boy's arms held firm.

"How did you plan on getting there?" Rikuo asked looking down at the map.

"My Kazahaya was leading us there, weren't you?" The boy whispered.

"Uh…um…yeah…" Kazahaya averted his eyes and the boy laughed releasing his hold on him.

"Well you won't be getting anywhere with that old thing." Rikuo snatched the map from Kazahaya's grip. "Follow me." He sent Kazahaya a strange blank look before starting off. He led them to a cabin that was quite larger than the ones the campers shared. "Wait here."

He opened the door and allowed the campers a brief glimpse inside the counselor's rooms. Another counselor, a girl, came up to Rikuo. Kazahaya watched through the screen door. Ever since Kakei told them to attend this camp, this girl had followed Rikuo around like a puppy. It rather irritated him, as Rikuo seemed like a magnet for chicks.

"So you're back huh?" She twirled her finger on Rikuo's arm. It was obvious that she liked him and there was nothing Kazahaya could do about that.

"You know," the boy was back at teasing Kazahaya again, who jumped, it was just too hard for him to resist as he whispered into Kazahaya's ear, "they say that the springs is the hot spot for young couples around here."

"But they also say that it's a good place to drown someone," Huri whispered to her twin Ruri.

Rikuo returned with two umbrellas. "We'll need these, it's going to rain." He handed one to the boy who opened it and held it so the twins could use it two. Rikuo opened one for Kazahaya and himself to use. "Let's go."

"Don't you need a map or something?" Ruri asked as they trekked through the woods.

"No, I've been there before." Rikuo stated.

Kazahaya looked up at him. A strange feeling crept its way into his heart. He crushed his thoughts immediately, that school they had attended with Nayuki Sotaru a month ago really had tainted him.

"We're here."

"Wow," the twins gawked at the lovely site.

"Hey, um Rikuo," Kazahaya fidgeted, "did you come here with that gi—" a girly scream cut him off. Kazahaya looked up from his restless hands to find Kohaku standing infront of him with but a towel around her waist. "But…bu…I…you're a man!"

"I knew it!" The boy laughed when Shuichiro handed her his shirt. "I knew that you took the potion and to make matters worse you brought Shuichiro here." He shook his head playfully. "I'm sorry Shuichiro; even though you're cute I'm afraid I'll have to report this."

"Koryu, wait!" Kokuyo and Madam Hisui came charging in.

Kazahaya looked at the boy, "Koryu?" Things were moving too fast and his mind was already overloaded with weary thoughts, he didn't understand anything that was going on.

Koryu whispered to the twins who transformed into two black cats and disappeared. "It's too late now." He smiled as the cats returned with a crow that quickly ascended in the sky.

"No!" Kohaku gave Shuichiro a protective hug. She needed it more than he did.

Kazahaya turned to Rikuo, "Rikuo, what's go—?"

A tiny bunny like creature suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was carrying a large flower that it handed to Kohaku before spiraling back the way it had come, back into the sky. Kohaku cried as the flower dissolved. She hugged Shuichiro again.

"It's alright," he whispered.

Madam Hisui pulled Kohaku away from Shuichiro with the help of Kokuyo. She cried folding herself into Hisui's arms. A large lightening bolt from out of nowhere engulfed Shuichiro. When the brilliant light dissipated he was gone, the scorch mark on the ground the only proof of what had happened. Kohaku broke away from Hisui and Kokuyo suddenly, stopping dead when she passed Koryu. She stared at him, her large eyes overflowing with tears.

"Koryu how could you!" Kohaku ran to her room, tears streaming down her face.

"Would somebody please explain to us what's going on!" Kazahaya yelled, utterly lost in all the ruckus.

Kokuyo sighed, sending Koryu a terrible look. Koryu was actually a little bit sorry for his actions, but only a little bit. Seeing Kohaku cry was his number one goal in life and he had just scored a 100 for doing so, but he felt bad for Shuichiro who was innocent in all this.

"I think it would be best if we just showed you." Kokuyo snapped his fingers and immediately the ground beneath the group vanished and was replaced with odd looking cobblestones of gold. "This is the bridge between an eternity in life or death. This is the gateway between Heaven and Hell."

End of Chapter 4

Chi: Heh, heh, I know I said that this would probably be the last Wish chapter, but I'm sorry, I lied. Sorry! I SWEAR the next one is. I was trying my best to put it all in this one, but it was too much for Rikuo, Kazahaya, and for that matter ME to bear and understand. Oh, and you'll find the connection between this 'job' and the next at the end of the next chapter, promise. As for the link to chapter 1 it has to do with Rikuo's school and don't worry, I'll revisit it later.

Preview:

I don't have much typed yet so I won't do dialogue, but I will do a summary.

With Shuichiro now trapped on the bridge and Kohaku in threat of being forever 'imprisoned' in Heaven never allowed to return to Earth, things couldn't go anymore amiss, or so Kazahaya and Rikuo thought. A battle is slowly brewing and a declaration of love could just set it off. The final chapter to the Wish cross-over, an ending you may or may not want to read, but one you definitely don't want to miss!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the manga 'Legal Drug' or other Clamp creations. All copyrights reserved on these characters are held by the Clamp creators.

These following chapters will be a cross-over with Clamp's Wish. If you haven't read this then the original character bios are posted with Chapter 2.

Chi: Oops, you know how I had a preview for chapter 4 at the end of 3, well only like one thing in the preview was in chapter 4 cause I had to post-pone everything else cause I was moving too fast for even myself. So, um I'm sorry if that created confusion! (bows) I'm not thinking straight, it's well past midnight, I've just finished a chapter, and I'm starting another one. WHAT AM I THINKING! Oh well, here you go.

Chapter 5

"How did I get myself into this one again?" Kazahaya asked, slumping his shoulders. "Wasn't this supposed to be our vacation get-away?"

"Hey, don't drop me!" Koryu, back in his chibi form, squirmed to keep from falling.

"Don't you remember?" Rikuo asked.

"_Angels, devils?" Kokuyo nodded, affirming Kazahaya's questioning look._

_Rikuo contemplated this. "So you say that this camp we've been staying at and this bridge is their neutral territory?"_

"_Right," Kokuyo nodded. "God and Father made a deal, shall we say, stating that no other creature but angel or devil set foot on that land. As long as that pact held there would be no fighting, but now…" he glared at Koryu, "but now that Father knows about Shuichiro and soon you two, all Hell will break loose."_

"_God broke the rules." Ruri giggled._

"_Now there's something new." Huri sniggered._

"_Quite you two," Koryu hushed them._

"_So what can we do?" Rikuo asked._

"_Nothing now," Hisui stated, worry eating away at her heart._

_Kazahaya fidgeted. "Well I can't wait! There's gotta be something we can do! I mean Kohaku loves the guy, right? It was written all over her face." Everyone nodded. "Well there's gotta be something, anything!"_

"_Well," Kokuyo thought for a moment, "there is one thing…"_

"_What, we'll do it!"_

_Rikuo rubbed his face. "There you go again. You just love volunteering us for things, don't you?"_

_Kazahaya looked at him questioningly. "Great," Kokuyo whispered to Hisui who reluctantly nodded, the worry growing in her even more. "Alright, it's decided. You three," he pointed to Rikuo, Koryu, and Kazahaya, "will pose a distraction for us."_

"Oh yeah, that…" _Me and my big mouth,_ Kazahaya conked him self in the arm. Rikuo pulled Kazahaya to the left by his elbow to keep him from tripping. "Curse this damn wig!" Kazahaya pulled at the contraption on his head.

"Hey, watch it!" Koryu pulled on Kazahaya's robes. "I swear if you drop me I'm gonna…"

"My, what a cute baby!" A group of angels surrounded them, pulling on Koryu's cheeks. He vowed to curse every single one of them.

_Great, just keep their attention on you Kudo-kun._ Kokuyo pulled Hisui further onto the bridge to where the meeting would take place. They were able to slip by unnoticed thanks to them switching clothes with Kazahaya and Rikuo.

-------------------------

Kohaku sniffed, her eyes running out of tears. She looked out at the noon-high sun. The small bunny-like messenger that God had sent summoning her home for forever, spiraled here and there waiting for an answer. Kohaku was out of time, she knew that. She just, she was still waiting, hoping, dreaming for a wish that would never come.

--------------------------

"Why you devil, why are you here!" Rikuo dodged a punch that a feisty young fire angel masterthrew at him. "You're trying to sabotage our search for Hisui, aren't you! Well I won't let you! I won't let you keep me from Hisui!"

----------------------------

"There you go." Kazahaya smiled, setting Koryu amongst some of the other chibi angels and devils to play. "Now be good snuck-ums."

Koryu growled. "Yes Mommy."

Ruri and Huri purred rubbing up against him. Koryu laughed and threw sand at them. The squealed and took shelter under Kazahaya's robes as he went to sit on the bench. He sighed. He was literally cooking in this get-up. The sun was so warm. Kazahaya could just fall asleep. He slowly closed his eyes.

"_You're sleeping, again?"_

"…"

"_Wake up silly. You'll make us late."_

"_Kei?" Kazahaya asked._

"_I know, I know, you want to skip it right? Well I'm afraid your Father won't like that."_

"_Father, why would you say yo—?"_

"_Runaway, to Earth? But—"_

"Ow!" Kazahaya was rudely awakened with a ball of sand in his eyes.

Koryu laughed, "Serves you right for sleeping."

Kazahaya threatened him as he brushed the sand from his face. _That dream, what was…_

"I won't let you keep me from Hisui!"

_What the—, _Kazahaya turned around to see what the commotion was. "Can't you keep it quite, this is neu—" he turned just in time to see Rikuo take a hit to the face.

Kazahaya jumped to his feet, revealing Ruri's and Hari's hiding place. Koryu laughed aiming a slightly sanded fireball at them. Kazahaya dashed over to the fight desperate to know what was going on.

"I'm telling you I'm not a devil." Rikuo stated dodging the next punch better than he had the last.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." The angel sneered flinging another punch his way.

"Stop!" Kazahaya darted in-between them. He was lucky that Rikuo had fast enough reactions to keep the angel's fist from smacking him.

"Hi—Hisui?" The angel stammered a strange expression working its way into his features. "Is it _really_ you? Have you _really_ come back?"

"Wha—who are you?" Kazahaya asked backing away from the angel's encroaching hug.

"Don't you remember me?"

"I—I uh…" a bell rang in the distance.

The angel turned and muttered something to himself. "Come on," he grabbed Kazahaya's hand and dragged him along, "the meeting will be starting. I can't wait to see the look on His face when I bring you in."

---------------------------

"Thank you Hisui." Shuichiro made a mental note to thank Hisui for saving him like that. It had taken guts for her to walk in on the meeting alone like that. "Where are Kokuyo or Koryu when you need them? I need to get back to Earth." _Don't worry Kohaku, I'm coming._ "Ah, there's someone. Miss!" The angel turned around. "It's…you…Ko—"

---------------------------

"Gawd that guy sure did have a grip." Kazahaya rubbed his wrist. The wig that he had been wearing had fallen off allowing him enough time to escape from the angel. "Hey," something behind a large boulder caught his eye, "what's—"

"Kazahaya?" Rikuo turned to where he was pointing. Rikuo and Kazahaya froze, plastering themselves behind the rock. "Kokuyo? What are you doing?"

"I love you Kohaku, you and no one else."

The sky suddenly darkened. Thunder rumbled and trees shattered in a swirling gale.

"Shuichiro, what's happening!" Kohaku screamed.

"Shuichiro!" Kazahaya and Rikuo trudged their way over to them.

"And you thought it was Kokuyo." Kazahaya whispered.

Rikuo mumbled something un-mentionable. "They look so much alike it's hard to tell."

-----------------------------

"You DARE defy Us!"

"We're in love, there's nothing you can do about it!" Kokuyo growled protecting Hisui from His and his Father's anger.

"Well then," God's voice boomed, "so be it!"

With a flash of fire and light everything vanished. A tiny bunny twirled its way into Hisui's extended arms. Its leaf disintegrated, sending it message to both Hisui and Kokuyo.

Hisui's eyes filled with tears. "He sends his love. The one wish I needed fulfilled and he's allowing it." She hugged Kokuyo. For them everything would be alright.

--------------------------

"Ugh, what happened?" Kazahaya sat up rubbing his sore head. Rikuo, Kohaku, and Shuichiro still lay asleep next to him. There was something stuck in Shuichiro's hand, a small bunny with a leaf. "What's this?" Kazahaya picked it up, setting it free.

"What did you do?" Rikuo asked rubbing his head. "How did you mess it up this time?"

Kazahaya's temper flared. "Why is everything always my fault!"

"There you guys are." Hisui smiled brushing her hair away from her face. She sported a new earring.

"You two okay, no troubles from up above?" Kokuyo asked examining them lightly. One of his pupils had turned white.

"We're fine. He let it slip this time." Rikuo stated. Kazahaya was obviously lost. "Next time He said to tell them both first."

Kokuyo nodded glancing at Shuichiro. "I see."

"Well then," Hisui clapped her hands, "Kohaku and Shuichiro won't be up til a bit later. Would you like your clothes back or…"

"No," Kazahaya smiled having taken a liking to his odd camp counselors, "keep them as a token."

"Thank you." Hisui smiled, fishing around in her pockets. "Please, take this with you as payment. Perhaps it will come in handy. It's quite a fixer upper when it comes to healing." She strung a small vile of angelic water around Kazahaya's neck. "Goodbye now!" She and Kokuyo waved.

"Bye!" Kazahaya and Rikuo waved in return. Once out of sight Kazahaya sighed. "Man, remind me NEVER to go on a vacation that Kakei has arranged ever again. Some break that was! It was just like working a special job, but only for free!"

"Isn't that how your jobs usually go?" Rikuo asked dodging both Kazahaya's glare and kick. "Isn't it lovely?"  
"What?" Kazahaya asked, too ticked off to even try to understand.

"This wisteria tree," Kazahaya looked up, scoffed, and began to move on. "Wait," Rikuo stopped him, "you've got something in your hair." He plucked it out and handed it to him.

"A leaf?" Kazahaya asked, blinking rapidly. "Rikuo?" He looked to his left and right. Where he knew Rikuo had been standing moments before was nothing but air. "Rikuo?"

"Who's there?" Kazahaya turned. He could have sworn that the tree had spoken. He sighed when he noticed the woman sitting underneath it. "You're him aren't you? The one with the gift, Kudo-kun?

"What, do I know you?" She said something, but it was so hard for Kazahaya to understand her.

She began to fade. "Promise me you'll come back. Promise me you'll come back to help her." An image of a girl spiraled into Kazahaya's mind. "She needs you, she'll need you. You see, Shuichiro is…" the woman was gone.

"Hey, stupid, you coming?"

"Huh?" Kazahaya noticed Rikuo waiting for him down the path. "Oh, yeah." He started walking. _What a strange dream. How did that woman know…?_ Kazahaya worked his fist. _Was the girl she was talking about Kei…or someone else?_

----------------------------

"So you actually got it." Kakei examined the bottle slung around Kazahaya's neck.

"What!" Kazahaya started. "You mean you used our summer vacation just so you could use us to get this!"

"You really are naïve." Rikuo stated as he left to close the store.

Saiga laughed. "Did you really think Kakei would waist his valuable money just for a vacation for you two?" He laughed again. "And don't think he's going to help when it's time to go back to school. You got yourself into your own mess at that last job at the last school dance, the night of graduation."

Kazahaya growled at the giddy adult. An idea struck him straight on and Kazahaya's hope began to rise. "So you mean this was a job, right?" Kakei nodded. "Then we get paid, right?"

Kakei smiled. "Nope," he crushed Kazahaya's hopes. "It was a volunteer job, or don't you remember you jumping the gun when I asked if you two wanted some time away from the store?" Kazahaya's shoulders slumped. "Now, go help Rikuo close up."

"Yes Sir." Kazahaya shuffled his way out.

"You're just positively evil." Saiga bellowed. "What do you have in store for them next?"

Kakei smiled. That was always a dangerous sign. "Let's just say that their free jobs aren't done for yet."

------------------------------

"Man, I can't believe him!" Kazahaya steamed shoving the broom back in its place. "Hey, sulky!" Rikuo frowned. "Why don't you ever stop me from rushing into things?"

He smiled. "You're too thick to listen."

"Why you!"

"Hey!" A customer came barging in.

"Sir, we're clo—" Rikuo started then stopped noticing their panicked look.

"A woman just collapsed out here! She needs help!"

Kazahaya threw his store apron off and darted out after the customer. "Wait!" Rikuo tried to stop him, but he was already gone. "That idiot never thinks first." He charged after him.

Kazahaya ran to the girl's side. She was barely a year or so younger than him. Her eyes rolled over to meet his. Hers seemed empty, lifeless, as if they had forgotten everything that had been important. She cringed. She was bleeding from a deep wound in her chest, a wound that was woven through her heart.

"What do I do?" Kazahaya whispered to Rikuo who knelt beside him.

"The water," Rikuo suggested tugging at the vile.

"That's right!"

"_Please, take this with you as payment. Perhaps it will come in handy. It's quite a fixer upper when it comes to healing."_

Kazahaya pulled the bottle from around his neck and unsealed its lid. He handed it to Rikuo.

"Here, you do it." Rikuo raised a brow. Kazahaya blushed. "I'm a terrible aim, so I might miss. There's only a little bit so I don't want to risk it."

"Alright," Rikuo nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" A woman's voice asked as the time around Rikuo stopped.

"Who are you?" Rikuo asked noting the woman's powers.

She smiled. "I am the Time Witch."

End of Chapter 5

Chi: GAWD! LONG CHAPTER! (hand cramps) Oh well I had to cram it all in also with a link to the next chapter(s). So how did you like my ability at linking the 1st and other chapters with this? Rikuo and Kudo-kun were on summer vacation at the camp and the 1st chapter was the last school day/dance. (Um sorry for the delay in getting this chapter in, I've had terrible luck this past week) Next chapter will have Sakura and a few other characters from Tsubasa in there like it did in the very end of this.

Epilogue for Wish

"I wonder if that one vile was enough?" Hisui asked as she prepared to serve dinner.

"I'm afraid that's all we could afford to lose. It will take a lot more than what we have to keep Shuichiro up and going." Kokuyo mentioned.

Koryu frowned. "I'm afraid we've already run out." He nodded to Kohaku who came stumbling in.

"Shuichiro…shui—"

-----------------------------

Rika, her image fading back inside of her tree, sighed. "Kudo-kun please hurry back, she needs you. She needs you now more than ever to find…him."

"SHUICHIRO!"

Preview for Chapter 6

A mysterious woman with the ability to manipulate time and space appears before Rikuo offering him a deal. He could save the girl that lay wounded before him or let her die. Both hold dire consequences. He is told that should she die another world would die with her, but should she live he will have to lose something dear. It is a tough decision to make in the easiest of times. To make matters worse it seems that Kazahaya's health falls to the extreme as he is rushed to the hospital. Find out what happens next in Chapter 6!

Chi: (Pouting myself) Don't you just hate cliff-hangers! Hee, hee, oh well!

Kudo: WAIT A MINUTE!

Chi: Oh?

Kudo: I never found out, Kokuyo said angels and devils had no gender right? (note: That part of this chapter got cut, sorry!) So how do they…

Chi: …uh…. -- ...Kudo-kun, just don't ask.

Chi: Oh, one more thing, this:

"_You're sleeping, again?"_

"…"

"_Wake up silly. You'll make us late."_

"_Kei?" Kazahaya asked._

"_I know, I know, you want to skip it right? Well I'm afraid your Father won't like that."_

"_Father, why would you say yo—?"_

"_Run away, to Earth? But—"_

If you were confused it was meant to be a memory that Kazahaya encountered. It's a conversation between Hisui and Kokuyo from the first time or two that they met and fell in love. Kokuyo offers to run away to Earth with Hisui. And the new earring that Hisui earns at the end is actually Kokuyo's eye pupil that turned white. It acts as like a wedding ring for devils. They give their eye (half of their power) to the one they ultimately love.


End file.
